black_magic_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace of Spades
This class is a Keystroke class It requires you to actually be good at the game. Ace of Spades is unlocked by earning 50 kills with Heavy, and Inferno(divider is not needed even though it says it in game) . Movelist F - Equip or Unequip ADQ - Next Phase DAQ - Previous Phase Phase One - 100 health * SDQ * SAX * ASE * DASQ * SAQ (airborne) * SC (airborne) * WWQ * DDQ, AAQ, and SSQ (during combo) Phase Two - 90 Health * WWX * ASDQ * ASDSDQ * DDSC (listed as phase three in Controls) * ASDC Phase Three - 85 Health * WADQ * SSADQ * DSASQ * SDDQ * SSZ (listed as phase four in Controls) Phase Four - 75 Health * ASDSSQ * DDSWX * AASQ :^) Lore AOS was born a corrupt magician. He was stuck inside a time-loop in which he went through many different scenarios to save his brother, but none of them worked. He even tried to kill himself so his brother would live on, but in the end, he couldn't stop his death. After giving up, AOS awakens from the time-loop alone, and goes around learning everything that has happened while he was in his coma time-loop. Since he could not find his father, or anyone else, he decided to join Will. After some years, he became one of the best members of Will. Eventually, a large ship shows up where Will is, and his brother is on the ship, in a very corrupted state. AOS and his brother fight, however AOS loses. His brother captures him, and his father awakens the corruption inside of AOS, causing him to be corruption once again. His father tells him to fight his brother once again, in which they do. AOS eventually defeats his brother, by pulling two vertical chains to pull his brother apart. The ship lands on Will's zone once again, however this time it is AOS himself, and he goes mad and starts to kill most of the Will members. He later goes on and fights the Lunar Order, however they defeat him. After being defeated, his father shows up, and takes the corruption power from AOS back, leaving him to die. Trivia * Originally, before the release of Ace of Spades, unlocking the class would require kills with Inferno, Captain Falcon, and another class that was never stated. * Before release, the stun bar was going to be an energy bar that filled up by attacking enemies. Reaching 100 would allow you to go up a Phase, taking all of the mana. * The taunt "You should give up, I already did in the past" comes from the section of the lore where he gives up on saving his brother. * The move DDSWX used to be a grab that would attack the targeted player by raising them up with telekinesis and smash them into the ground. This move is now changed to the current timestop effect. * The move SSZ used to be a Phase four attack, and would teleport the user above the targeted player no matter where they are, and deal a small amount of damage. This move has been changed to Phase three, and is now an AoE attack that deals knockback * The move DDSC used to be a Phase three attack, along with AASQ. However, DDSC is now Phase two, and AASQ is now Phase four. * The move DDSC was buffed from the original version of Ace of Spades. Now stealing 20 damage from the enemy instead of 10. * There are two unlisted moves. The first is DWSQ, which is usable during any phase, and the other is a secret that a fairly small number of people know. If you share the second secret move, keep in mind, many people figured it out themselves through hard and tedious work. I'm sure they would like a word with you. * The secret move (A projectile attack) will keep moving, even if it is used while time is stopped. * Ace of Spades has had multiple changes to it's cosmetic effects. ** The first effect would have two yellow orbs that would revolve around the player in random directions. This was changed based on popular vote by Will members to the ghost effect. ** The second effect was a ghost of the player, that would mimic all of the player's movements with a short delay. (This did not effect the damage or range of attacks) This effect was changed due to causing crashes for the game, which would happen often with an Ace of Spades in the server, eventually leading to a temporary ban on playing the class. ** The third effect was a small spark effect that would appear around the character when they were not moving. This effect was used instead of reverting to the old orb effect because the developer (osama44) wanted a change. ** After discovering the cause of the crashing, the ghost effect was brought back, and is now the current effect for Ace of Spades. Category:Keystrokes Category:Weapons Category:Will Weapons